


Connections

by Femvamp



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: This is just something I thought of because I like both Bug and Dani and think they make a good pair.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Sense8 belongs to Netflix and people who are not me.

Nomi had noticed the way Bug looked at Dani but didn’t really think much of it. Bug had a certain smarmy charm to him and acted like that around almost all women. Hell he acted like that around her. You got use to it or you didn’t. Dani seemed to laugh it off so Nomi didn’t think much of it.

Then she heard them whispering and giggling. She had never heard Bug giggle before. She had heard him leer and shout but never giggle. The more she saw her oldest friend the more she realized how much he cared for Dani.

“Do you think they are in love?” Lito asked simply. “Dani has a fragile heart that has been broken.”

“Who knows.” Nomi shook her head. It was their turn to watch over Whispers who was locked in an old shack in the middle of nowhere. 

They had taken blockers so neither of them were able to read the emotions or thoughts of the other. It was like losing a part of yourself. Nomi who was so many things had gotten use to hearing Lito in her head and not having him their felt like a loss. He was the voice in her head that she had gotten use to the most. Him and maybe Will. It was odd to think that two men one of them being a cop would be voices she would find comfort in. 

“He likes my movies so there is that.” Lito mused, “He has good taste at least.”

Nomi laughed, “I have known him for a very long time. He is one of two sapiens I trust completely. The other is Amanita.”

“He is family.” Lito nodded. “He is your Dani.” 

In a way it was true. How alike Nomi and Lito were. They both had a threesome going with an odd pair of sapiens and yet neither of them could see their lives without them. Lito loved Hernando but he couldn’t see a life without Dani in it. She was part of them. It was like they were their own little cluster. Just like Nomi, Amanita, and Bug were. It defied logic. It defied convention.

But it was true.

So Nomi and Lito were both happy despite themselves that Bug and Dani enjoyed each others company. That Bug was teaching Dani how to use a computer and Dani was teaching Bug better Spanish. She had also promised him tickets to Lito’s next big Hollywood movie as her guest which apparently made Bug faint.

It was hilarious to watch.

Once Dani and Hernando had been told about the war going on with the BPO they had both been extremely helpful as well. Hernando was a brilliant man who knew a little bit about almost everything so he had been a font of information and more then willing to help them learn more.

And Dani just wanted to help her family. 

How could Nomi not want Dani to be happy?

How could Nomi not want Bug to be happy?

“They are perfect for each other you realize that?”

Nomi laughed, “Too bad they are Sapiens because one of us is going to have to give up custody of our third wheel.”

Lito laughed, “Or maybe we can just visit each other more once we find Wolfgang and take care of Whispers.”

Nomi smiled, “There is my wedding.”

“And my Hollywood premier.” 

Nomi smiled as she made plans with Lito and thought of all the ways her life had gotten bigger and fuller since they had met. All the friends she had made. All the family. And maybe even some more now that she was certain that Bug and Dani had formed their own connection.


End file.
